Electrical devices of various types have been proposed in which a master circuit or electrical operating system of some kind, such as a computer system, is activated by use of a portable device that is combined with the electrical system, as by insertion into a slot or the like. This invention is concerned broadly with such portable devices and with such systems. However, it is specifically concerned with electrical key-like devices that carry data in the form of a microelectronic circuit component, chip or die and will be so specifically described herein as a preferred embodiment of the invention. Such a key-like device is sometimes referred to herein as a microelectronic data key, a memory key, a data key or simply a key. The electrical system with which the key is typically used will take the form of a computer, that is an electrical circuit means including a program memory and a processor. An example of such a means is described herein.
There exists a need for key-like devices that can retain relatively large amounts of data bits (information) in a portable medium with small size and very fast data access and data transfer rates (times). It is desirable that such a storage/access device or key be of very sturdy construction and of a size that can be enclosed within one's hand. It should have no moving parts so that reliability is maximized and access time is minimized. Its storage media should have the capability of being easily customized to required data patterns.
Moving memory devices do not satisfy these requirements because they are too large and are very susceptible to data damage if continually being handled in every day environments. Stationary memory devices, although small, must be a part of the computer circuitry to be accessed. These devices heretofore have had to be soldered or expertly placed into circuits by experienced individuals in order to be used.
The portable access type memories heretofore in use, such as magnetic strip cards, punched cards, etc. that are of a portable size, contain only very limited data capacities. These devices are also very susceptible to data damage, as by magnetic fields, and to physical damage.
The key device described herein, ie., in its preferred form as a microelectronic data key, provides relatively large amounts of data bit storage with very fast access time and in a very durable medium. The microelectronic data key described herein is not only concerned with the storage of data (information) and its introduction into a computer or other electrical circuit system, but also with the portability of microelectronic circuit chips or dies, whether the purpose of the electrical circuit system into which the key is introduced is the storage of information or any other purpose.